


got nowhere else to go

by rivergays



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Commander Lexa, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivergays/pseuds/rivergays
Summary: As Wanheda, everyone's on the move to kill Clarke. One of the Azgeda warriors came close to killing her, but Clarke was able to escape and went to the territory of the person she doesn't want to see.





	got nowhere else to go

**Author's Note:**

> just some random stuff about how clarke felt after Mount Weather, i know Clexa is dead and I'm outdated. But i miss them too much okay? Especially Lexa

"Must... Make it to the r-river." Ever since Mount Weather Clarke has always blamed herself for killing all those people who were inside, innocent or not. She felt like everytime she close her eyes she sees the blood at her hands, the blood of whom thousands of men, women, and even children she killed. And so when Bellamy and her friends returned to Camp Jaha she refused to return to her home, she doesn't want to see her people celebrating on what she has done her guilt overpowering it all. Now here she was wandering off to the empty woods with a price aimed for her head, for people now call her the great 'Wanheda'. Which means the Commander of Death, and whoever gets to kill wanheda will have instant respect to their people and honor.

It makes Clarke feel more like shit, but the worse part is she's scared she'll die just because of a freaking panther how embarrassing but she doesn't think about that right now, all she has to do was reach the river to tend to her wounds, the cut wasn't that deep but it stretches from her stomach up to her chest, just the opposite from her heart. She's surprised that she can still walk at this point, but she needs to keep pushing she can't die like this. Then she finally reached the riverbank, she sighed in relief as she immediately dove into the water and drank from it curing her dehydration, as soon as she's hydrated she immediately started to clean and heal her wounds which is a bit hard to do all by yourself, at last she was done she ripped the other half of her clothes to wrap it around her wound at least she has something to cover it. She sighed in relief the exhaustion finally kicking in, she looked around checking if she wasn't alone and when she was she finally let herself get some sleep.

 

**(the next day)**

Clarked decided to stay at the river contemplating about things and thinking about other possibilities to rescue their people from Mount Weather without killing thousands of people, then her mind slowly drifted to the Commander and Clarke's mood suddenly changed her grip from her knife tightened. "Leksa, dei joken natrona."  
Clarke thought about how the Commander betrayed her and turned her back as soon as she got as she wanted, it's because of her. She's the reason why she was forced to kill all those people, if only they have done the mission together like she promised, they would've had both of their people free without killing all those innocent people. Blinded by her anger Clarke started to trash around and stab the trunk of the tree she was leaning on to, imaging the tree to be Lexa she silently sweared to the back of her mind, if she finds her. She'll kill her without hesitation. Clarke's thoughts got interrupted when an arrow whizzed past her head, inches short from getting shot.

Immediately Clarke uses the tree as her cover, knowing full damn well it's the Ice Nation. Clarke, was now aware to her surroundings and the grip on her knife tightened even more turning her knuckles white, she waited for something to happen, a war cry, another arrow or maybe a horse making it's way to her spot but there was none. Clarke firmly closed her eyes knowing it's a trap, but she knows how Azgeda works they'll just wait and wait they won't make the first move, they don't care how long she'll stand there because they will wait and when you make a run for it that's when they'll attack. And so Clarke finds herself hopeless, the only way for her to get out of this situation alive is to run so she prepares here's hoping it's only one Azgeda warrior, not two nor three. Clarke runs and immediately she just wished she stayed in her place the moment she left her cover an arrow pierced right to her right shoulder, and another from her left, and another this time from both of her legs.

And the last one went straight to her stomach, from where her still healing wound was earlier. Clarke stumbled feeling her whole body numbing from the pain she fell to the ground and coughed the blood that was rising in her throat, no I can't die not like this. But she can't feel her legs anymore, her whole body hurts and she's having trouble breathing she feels her eyes now rolling to the back of her head as her vision begins to fade, but no she shakes her head and blinks herself awake. She tried to stand up, she stumbled a lot but she ignored the pain and ran she knows she's heading straight to Lexa's territory but she doesn't care as long as she's alive. She feels herself smirk when the Azgeda warrior didn't follow her anymore, she knows she has already crossed the border of Trikru, so she's safe. From the Ice Nation at least, she scanned her surroundings the familiar village taking in to her view. Her ears ring when she hears the Grounders celebrating all chanting the Commander's damn name.

_Long Live Trikru! Long Live Trikru!_

They don't seem to notice her too busy drinking and dancing, she finds herself sneaking through them keeping her head low so they won't notice her, she takes extra precautions fully aware about the arrow pierced all over her body, because come on who wouldn't notice that. With the Grounders distracted Clarke was able to reach Lexa's tent and just in time because she feels herself drifting away, almost passing out. She doesn't care who's inside she entered the tent and was immediately greeted by a gasp, and a sword pointed at her chest.

"Indra! Put down your sword." The warrior hesitated a bit, seeing how vulnerable Wanheda looked seemed like an all too good opportunity right now, an opportunity too good to ignore. But with one glare from the Commander she reluctantly stand down, watching as the Commander stood up from her chair to catch Clarke before she fell. Clarke smiled when she felt strong hands grip her shoulders, preventing her from falling she could already feel herself drift away so with one final look and breath she could muster she said,  _ **"...didn't know where else to go..."**_ then she collapsed in to Lexa's arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
